Depression Thy Name Is Roxas
by that one weird girl
Summary: Old flames from your past life, Roxas discovered, aren't a good combination with teenage angst.


Just another one of those next life fics, full of delicious Roxas and Axel angst.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The dreams had started on Roxas's twelve birthday. He had woken up, drool slowly spilling from the side of his mouth, faced pressed against the couch in a way that would probably leave a couch shaped mark on his face later. Purple toe nailed foot, courtesy of Larxene, being licked by his fat old tabby. Ignoring all of that, he had woken up thinking one thing.

"_What the crap was that."_

Pushing the yowling cat away from him he put both of his feet on the floor, wincing at the sudden cold he pushed off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Rubbing drowsy eyes Roxas nursed the thought that maybe he had eaten too many Fruit-loop cereal sticks before his one o'clock nap. Mindlessly opening the fridge and pulling out orange juice and left over tacos from the previous night, Roxas's mind wandered back to his dream.

He had been in a white room, white like whoa. He had been drinking tea, which now that thinking about it made him want to spit out the orange juice he was swallowing. He really hated tea.

But the oddest thing by far had been the man sitting at the table across the room from him. Head held high, dark green eyes looking into Roxas's blue. Surprising himself he hadn't turned away from the man's gaze, he didn't like it when people made direct eye contact with him.

He had been speaking to the tall man with red hair without really talking to him. His mouth had been moving, words coming out of it, but he wasn't trying to say anything. It was like someone else was doing it for him. Taking a bite out of a cold taco Roxas's brows scrunched together in confusion. What had he been talking about with the man?

They had been talking for at least fifteen minutes, why couldn't he remember? He only remembered a couple of things he had said and the man's reply.

"_We should stop this," after the words left his lips Roxas felt his mouth curve downwards in a frown._

_The man tilted his face away from the door to look at him "We should. But we won't," smirk filling the lines of his lips._

_Roxas's mouth opened, letting out a frustrated sigh._

"_Axe-"_

Throwing the empty orange juice carton in the trash Roxas trudged towards his room to get ready for his birthday party. Trying to leave thoughts about a white room and sharp smirk behind him.

* * *

The party had been uneventful, he hadn't really paid attention to the congratulations thrown his way or the off pitch singing of "Happy birthday!"

He was waiting for presents. And wait he did, quickly opening boxes of sweaters, shirts, pants and socks. Because those weren't really presents, those were things grown ups gave you because they didn't know what a real present was.

The gifts from the girls he didn't know the names of, that he knew through Larxene were OK. A stuffed iguana with green eyes and a yellow tongue, a book about animals that hid themselves from predators by changing their color and a necklace with a dolphin curving its body around a blue marble.

Larxene's present had been a painting Roxas had always stopped to look at on their way from school. Larxene's smile had been blinding when he had ripped the starry wrapping paper off the picture. Looking up from the green sea and brown shores of the beach on the painting to Larxene's beaming face Roxas allowed a barely there smile to grace his features.

"Thanks," was his quiet response to the excitement dancing in Larxene's eyes.

Larxene's smile widened impossibly, green eyes almost closed. The rest of the night involved Larxene commenting on how he was so much prettier then her and one of the girls, Roxas thought her name might have been Ollette, shushing Larxene with a little scowl on her face and a smile in her eyes.

* * *

Roxas crashed into his bed and turned to his alarm clock with a scowl on his face, he then continued to scowl at the ceiling, his painting from Larxene and his pet tabby cat who walked right out of his bedroom after taking one anxious step in.

He burrowed his way under the covers, wormed around until he was comfortable an waited for sleep to come to him.

He didn't know how he knew that red hair and a sharp smirk would be waiting for him once heavy lids closed over blue eyes.

* * *

Larxene and Roxas? Dare I say it? Friends? Le gasp! Yeah, the vision of little Roxas and Larxene being buddy's was too cute to pass up. And I'm sure everyone knows who the mysterious man from Roxas dream is. Well there you have it, first chapter, kinda short, also my first fic uploaded here... Anyways if you'd be so kind as to drop a review there's more delicious Roxas angst waiting for you~


End file.
